dantesinfernofandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
:"I will reclaim my rightful place in Paradise! My path will be paved with the sins of man. And yours, Dante, shall be the bedrock of my return. And all that is good shall be gone from the universe... forever!" -''Lucifer to Dante'' Lucifer is the ruler of Hell itself. Once one of God's most glorious archangels, Lucifer was banished from Heaven as punishment for leading a rebellion. Now a twisted and demonic being, he plots his return to "his rightful place in Paradise"= History Licifer is the son of God and the most powerful member of a race of gods called "Angels" and is the god of light and flies. He is the brother of Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, Zachariah and half-brother of Jesus Christ. Lucifer was God's most beloved son, having no superiors other than God himself, all the other members of the Heavenly Hosts were subject to his will. However, Lucifer's beauty and power fostered arrogance, believing himself to be a being of perfection. God later tasked Lucifer with watching over humanity. Lucifer became enraged, feeling that God favored them over his own children. As a result, Lucifer gathered up an army and attempted to storm heaven, only to be defeated by his brother, Micheal. Micheal cast he and his minions into Hell as punishment he also tore Lucifer's wings and his fall into Hell burned his flesh, leaving him a demon of shadows. Lucifer later seized power over Hell, becoming the sole ruler of the damned. He is trapped inside a giant host form in the Cocytus, a frozen lake made of his tears. Over time, he lured many heroes to Hell to try and free him including Alexander the Great, Attila the Hun and Lancelot. However their souls were not evil enough to free him from the prison. Dante's Inferno While Dante was off fighting in the Crusades, Lucifer made a bet with Beatrice: if Dante had sex with another women while he was gone, Lucifer would be able to take Beatrice to Hell to be his bride. If Lucifer lost, Beatrice would see Dante's safe return from the Crusades. Lucifer wins and seizes Beatrice's soul when she was killed, leading Dante on a chase through Hell. He makes several appearances, mostly as a dark, spectral shadow. In an effort to break Dante's spirit, he constantly taunts Dante and forces him to experience flashbacks of his sinful deeds in the Crusades. When Dante finally confronts him, he manages to greatly injure Lucifer, only for the demon to split his own stomach open and reveal his true form. Lucifer revealed to Dante that Beatrice was not his real target; Dante was Lucifer's intended victim. Dante battles Lucifer and is able to defeat him. However, fefore he can deliver the final blow, Lucifer reveals to Dante that he is dead and therefore cannot leave Hell. Dante then called apon all the souls he had absolved and appaerently bound Lucifer to Hell. As Dante inters Purgatory, he tears of his tapestry which then desolves and transforms into a snake. Physical Discription Lucifer is an elderly, muscular human-sized demon with black skin, demonic runes carved into his flesh, glowing red eyes, horns both on his head and shoulders, he wears an armlet on his right arm in the shape of a serpent, his genitles are exposed, from the torso down; he is goat-legged similar to a satyr, his angelic wings are torn off. Quotes Part 1 "I've waited eternity for this emancipation." "I am liberated, no force can stop me." "Man... what a feeble creation you people are" "Your race made it easy to keep this place going." "Now nothing can thwart what has begun." "I shall sing your defeat in the halls of Paradise" "You are the best Dante, many have tried and many have failed me. Brave Ulysses, the great Alexander, Attila, Lancelot. Only you possessed the soul black enough to free me." Part 2 "You cannot imagine what it means to be free of that prison." "Ah Dante, you took the bait just like Eve at the apple." "Now, truly suffer." "Yield to my supremacy." "Feel the pain I have felt." "How dare you." "Arrrgggh, damn you!" "Cursed mongrel." "Foul human." "Arrgh, insolent creature." "You dare assault ME? YOU who've done far worse then I. I stood for my fellow angels for reason and justice. And then he made you in his "image". You, the flawed creation. And i was to bow down to YOU? My gratitude for breaking the chains of Judecca. You dolt, behold your ruin, and witness my escape into the Kingdom of Purgatory, and Paradise." "Your not job, you never will be." "I am sovereign of the Underworld AND the Afterlife." "You're a parasite, another Judas." "I am the favored son." "This is my Kingdom." "Is that all you got." "I will restore my eminence, and all shall burn in my glory." "You think you can defeat the first of the Angels." "Look at what your "Free Will" has done, Father." "WHY father, why them not ME." "How dare he made YOU the favored creation." "Dante, you think your another Michael?" "I am the morning star, the brightest in the sky." "What did my father ever see in you." "Coward, Wretch, Animal." "I will eat your organs, chew on your brains, you foul bastard." "Remember the war in Heaven, remember the Rebellion." "Soon, we shall all witness the end of the Universe." "The fallen sons of Paradise, will rise again." "I'll make the earth tremble, shake Kingdoms, and leave the world a desert." "We'll no longer suffer under his Plan, but shall be free under MINE." Personality Lucifer is intelligent and cunning, able to convince his followers to do his bidding with various faustian bargains. Oftentimes, he forces his foes to endure harsh trials before they can encounter him. He is proud, calculating and gleefully punishes the damned. Lucifer has a sense of sense of justice. He never targets the innocent unless they have dealt with him. As for those who are guilty of evil, he ensures that they are given punishment in magnitude with their sins, this is part of his delegated role as the prime deity of Hell and/or for his own enjoyment. Abilities As a blood decendent of God himself, Lucifer is a godly being of emmense power. He is immortal, able to live indefinintly without succuming to death by eather weapons or magics. He can project his shadow self to any location in Hell or on Earth and talk through it. He has superhuman strength, able to break chains with ease, fight Dante head on and pound the ground; producing violent shockwaves. He is incredibly durable, able to take damage without succuming to death and to heal almost insantaniosly from any wound. His stamina is inhuman, able to remain physicaly active without tire and to fight infinintly. He can control the elements, including fire, ice, light, shadow, lightning and wind. He can teleport to any location. He can defy gravity and manuver in the air with ease. His power in Hell is absolute and omnipotent. Trivia *In "The Inferno", Dante placed Lucifer in the innermost part of the ninth (deepest) circle of Hell, where he was frozen up to his waist in ice. He was described as having three heads, in which he was gnawing upon history's three greatest traitors: Brutus, Cassius, and Judas Iscariot. *The voice actor in the game was John Vickery. *The voice actor in the animated film was Steve Blum. *Although it might be a coincidence but Steve Blum also voiced Ares in God of War, a game with many similarities with Dante's Inferno. *He is voiced by Banjo Ginga in Japan. *As you traverse the circles of hell you must break links in walls to absail across and descend into the next circle. It is thought that these are actually the chains that keep Lucifer locked in place for everytime one is broken, Lucifer's laugh can be heard. This is also confirmed when Lucifer rudely praises Dante for breaking the chains of Judecca prior to their final battle. *Interestingly, Lucifer has a slight slouch in his step while in his second form. Whether or not this was a result of an injury however or due to his lower half being part of a goat however is unknown. *Lucifer's second form bears some resemblance to the Templar Knights idol Baphomet, who also appeared as a winged, goat legged demon and used an inverted pentacle as his symbol depicting Baphomet's head profile. *During the second fight he says to "remember the rebellion", which he led against God in order to take over Paradise. *Lucifer is known for making many deals with people such as Beatrice who wagered her soul that Dante would be faithful. Cleopatra also made a deal with him so she could be with Marc Antony forever. In the anime film Aligherio made a deal with him in exchange for 1000 years free of torture, and all the gold he could ever want. Lucifer also tries to make a final deal with Dante to work together, and tries to convince him by saying that he can give him Beatrice but Dante refuses. *On his right arm he wears a armlet that resembles a serpent. *Lucifer's aged appearance in his second form seems to give a hint that angels and demons actually can age and grow old, but their rate of aging may differ from humans. Of course, this may be a byproduct of their shapeshifting abilities as Cleopatra was able to change her size at will from a giantess into a human sized figure. *His first form may have originally been a weapon used during the war of heaven as Lucifer was said to take the form of a demonic dragonlike humanoid during the war of heaven and in the Book of Revelations. However, the creature could possibly be a twisted parody of his days as one of the seraphim (the multi-winged angels), who were said to have many wings, having been the closest to god, and possessed dragonlike traits. *Lucifer also appears to be a skilled swordsman in the game as he is shown to be able to wield a sword with ease and in the anime, used a whip to gain the upperhand against Dante. *Ironically, Lucifer's element appears to be fire despite being sealed in a frozen lake. It is possible that the icy prison might have weakened his ability to use the fire to escape or that the monstrous first form might have prevented him from doing it in the first place. *Strangely, Lucifer's second form bears resemblance to the fallen angel enemies seen throughout the Inferno, implying that they also became goat legged demons due to their shapeshifting powers or as punishment for their rebellion since they were no longer connected with heaven. Although, some angels were able to retain their wings despite the wings becoming chiropteran parodies of their former angelic wings. *Another interesting note is Lucifer's severed wings don't appear to affect his ability to fly as he was shown to be able to take flight with ease while trying to escape into Purgatory. It is unclear whether or not this was due to Lucifer's second form not being his true form or due to gaining some kind of omnipotence. Defeating Lucifer thumb|300px|rightPart 1 Beating this boss requires skill and tactical awareness, so keep a sharp eye open for opportunities and quick time events. Lucifer’s most basic attack is to hit Dante with his fists. This has a massive AOE so you can’t dodge or block it, you’ll need to jump into the air to avoid the shockwave. This attack is telegraphed, but you’ll need to be fast on your feet. The best way to hurt Lucifer is to just hang back and hit him with cross attacks. You’ll notice that this doesn’t take anything off the boss meter, but eventually Lucifer will slump backwards, exposing his weak spot- his belly. Run up to him and hit him with your most powerful attacks. If you don’t have very strong cross powers, then you’ll need to wait for the second boss attack. A light shines down and sends spikes of ice all over the arena. Dodge the ice spikes and walk into the light to get a quick time event. Complete it, and you can attack Lucifer directly with your scythe. Once he gets up again, Lucifer will push Dante back to the edge of the arena. Be careful as there are some storms mixed in with the wind that can cause you some nasty damage! Evade them until they blow themselves out (You’ll need to keep jumping to avoid the boss’ hands as well) and then it’s back to square one with dodging Lucifer’s fist attacks. After a couple of shots at his belly, Lucifer starts to go berserk. He will throw storms at you as a matter of course, and his fists will hit the arena far more often, and in new patterns. Some can only be dodged by double jumping, some are specifically designed to get you if you double jump. The only guidance I can offer you here is to jump to avoid the attack, but don’t double jump until you see the second fist coming down. You should only be about halfway to the floor when this happens, so you can still rise up. 9/10 times, it’s also a good idea to jump again as soon as you hit the ground to avoid the third attack. While doing all this, don’t forget to keep firing crosses at Lucifer, and trying to use the light quick time events for direct damage too! Eventually you will wear down this endgame boss enough to fight his second form. thumb|300px|rightPart 2 This is a straight forward slug fest! Like Marc Antony but tougher. Concentrate your efforts on surviving first of all- you need to learn how this boss moves and how to counter his attacks. Only then should you go on the offensive. Lucifer’s second form has several attacks, He has a ranged attack which is also very wide- you need to evade directly left or right to avoid this. He has a second ranged attack which sends a fan of fire out across a wide arc, and a three hit melee combo which ends in a ranged attack. That three hit melee combo is the key to this boss fight. Dodge three times around Lucifer, and then hit him with your best scythe combo. Try to stick close to Lucifer (but not right on top of him), and he will behave predictably, using the three hit combo which you can exploit. Do not use Beatrice’s cross more than twice in a row or it will backfire! Do not use any offensive magic as you will waste manna. Storms of lust is okay though, and actually pretty useful for this boss fight. After doing enough damage to him, Lucifer will drop some souls and health for Dante to collect. Get ready to jump though, as Lucifer is about to unleash a massive AOE, similar to the fist attack from his first form. Jump over it, and then proceed to fight as you have been up to this point. This was all training though for the next part of the boss fight. The general principle is the same, evade his attacks, keep Lucifer at arm’s length and attack after the three hit combo... but now Lucifer moves wildly, teleporting around and running like a madman. He also develops two new attacks. The first is a ranged combo which unleashes several unblockable bolts. The last bolt is timed so that if you evade the bolt before it, it will almost certainly hit you. You will need to time you evasion almost perfectly to dodge this. The second new attack is a pain in the arse- he unleashes several shockwaves, some timed to need a double jump, some will kill you if you use a double jump. The pattern I found is two single jumps, one double jump and then a single jump. It seems that being very close to Lucifer also means you avoid damage. Both of these attacks are telegraphed by a teleport. After taking significant damage, Lucifer will start flying. This part is actually pretty easy if you make good use of storms of lust and just keep grappling up to hit Lucifer. For maximum damage against this boss, after grappling, use several quick attacks finishing with a heavy. Finally, to finish this endgame boss off once and for all, grapple up the platforms to Lucifer, and complete the QTE. Remember to grapple at an angle so you can reach the next point more easily. Screen Shots Other Links Lucifer/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Bosses